¿En realidad me amas?
by MS-TaKa
Summary: No importando todo lo que se haya vivido o pasado... no importa que tan amargo haya sido... siempre se podrá ver la luz más allá de la oscuridad


Buenos días, tardes o noches nuevamente en todos sus países, **MS-TaKa** se presenta ante todos ustedes con una nueva historia de este grandioso juego en línea... **Elsword**. Bueno, este es mi escrito hecho para San Valentín (si, sé que debí haberlo publicado antes, pero... no tuve tiempo y un bloqueo de escritor también XD) No soy realmente tan bueno con el romance, pero se hace lo que se puede... y fue un reto personal para mí. Me gustaría dedicar esta historia a un par de personas que conozco por el juego en sí... ellos son: **Jhen, lAndrel, Ferni, xJeffx, Melodiiann, Cristal, xKyovich. **Grandes compañeros que he conocido... espero les guste. xD

* * *

Un monstruo…

Él siempre se había sentido de esa forma desde que aceptó aquel trato con el Rey Nasod con tal de que éste le ayudase a no tener el mismo destino como los de su prometida y su grupo… los Mercenarios Cuervos; desde que el mismo Rey Nasod comenzó a controlarlo para sus maléficos planes de conquista y destrucción; desde aquella ferviente lucha con los buscadores de Eldrit en la proa de su propia aeronave de combate donde no le importó el bombardear el área de batalla con tal de detenerlos… Incluso aunque se le fue dada la oportunidad de redimir sus errores por el mismo líder de los buscadores de Eldrit, el siempre hiperactivo y algo cabeza hueca Elsword acompañándolos en su viaje, el pelinegro siguió considerándose un monstruo.

Pero entre más tiempo pasaba con sus, ahora, nuevos compañeros; ese autodenominado "título" comenzaba a desaparecer gradualmente a tal punto de creer que todo lo que vivió antes de aquel fatídico día había sido solo un suelo, una ilusión… pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía escapar de la realidad por dos poderosas razones: la primera, su brazo robótico que suplantaba su brazo izquierdo perdido durante aquel escape fallido de la prisión… siempre que lo miraba, recordaba aquella sala llena de instrumentos fríos y a la vez del incesante sonido de engranajes y energía circular por todo el lugar; era algo con lo cual tenía que resignarse...; la segunda razón… era ella…

Desde su grácil cabello largo que ondeaba ante el viento como una bella danza, hasta su esbelta figura que podía enamorar fácilmente a cualquier persona… todo, exactamente todo le hacía recordarla… a su amada… a Seris, su prometida que bajo la influencia del odio, su mejor amigo había terminado con ella cuando la chica había acudido en auxilio de Raven cuando éste se encontraba desprotegido y al borde de la muerte; estaba seguro de que si ese evento no se hubiese quedado marcado en su corazón, podía creer sin ninguna duda que Rena era en realidad Seris, solo que con otro nombre.

Estas dos poderosas razones hacían que el pelinegro se cuestionara si realmente él merecía esa segunda oportunidad que le habían conferido, no se sentía digno por eso y, durante una noche en los bosques de Peita, decidió apartarse… huir, a pesar de todo lo que vivió al lado de sus compañeros… aún sentía que no podría estar en paz consigo mismo si no hacía algo para desprenderse de aquello que siempre le recordaba lo sufrido anteriormente; ya se había alejado de uno de sus "problemas"… la chica elfo, ahora tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse del segundo… de su brazo robótico; el chico intentó por todos los medios el desprenderse de su artilugio mecánico, pero todo parecía no funcionar debido a la fusión de su cuerpo con el objeto, por lo cual Raven, aún atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado, tomó la decisión fatal de quitarse la vida… caminó hasta el santuario de Peita, pasando desapercibido de los monstruos hasta llegar a una zona completamente alta, el chico miró hacia abajo… la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra era enorme, estaba seguro que no sobreviviría al impacto, Raven sonrió amargamente y, antes de dar el paso de su perdición, sintió como su cuerpo era jalado en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Qué demo…?" – Fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que, al voltear la mirada, observó a su prometida Seris… quien le había salvado de tal acto suicida, el pelinegro inconscientemente acercó sus brazos hacia su rostro mientras miraba estupefacto sus pupilas, pero solo bastó el fino roce de sus manos en sus mejillas para constatar que Seris no era ella… sino su compañera, Rena… quien estaba agitada y a la vez preocupada por el chico.

"¿Por qué?..." – Preguntó vacilante la chica de largos cabellos sin soltar su agarre de la camisa del chico –"¿Por qué pensabas saltar al vacío desde aquí?" – Raven no dio respuesta y solamente apartó la mirada

"Esto… es necesario" – Respondió amargamente mientras retiraba delicadamente las manos de Rena de su vestimenta, pero la chica no le dejó

"¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué buscas la muerte? ¿Por qué?" – Por cada pregunta que hacía la muchacha, su voz se volvía cada vez más temblorosa y sus ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas

"Yo… no soy necesario…" – Habló sin darle la cara, sus ojos miraban vacíamente hacia el precipicio –"…Yo he causado un enorme sufrimiento… he sido partícipe de masacres… no merezco la redención"

"P-Pero Raven… si haces eso… ¿qué pasará con aquellos quienes te estiman?" – Interrumpió la chica, a lo cual el pelinegro simplemente dijo…

"¿Quién podría estimarme?" – Se notaba el problema con sus fantasmas del pasado… recordaba cuando su mejor amigo le traicionó, cuando fue él quien puso a todos en su contra, cuando por su culpa todos sus aliados murieron en el campo de batalla… Raven retiró finalmente el agarre de Rena y estuvo nuevamente a un paso de saltar cuando Rena gritó preocupada:

"¡Raven! ¡Nosotros siempre hemos sido tus amigos después del incidente en Altera! ¡Eres alguien irremplazable para nosotros! Si algo te pasara, nosotros… no seríamos capaces de continuar… especialmente yo…" – El chico se quedó de piedra mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica quien había caído sobre sus rodillas, Rena trataba de contener las lágrimas con toda su fuerza para continuar, por breves instantes Raven podía apreciar a Seris realizando los mismos gestos de Rena justo a su lado –"…yo… Raven… quiero decirte que… ¡te amo! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!" – La chica perdió ante sus sentimientos y se echó a llorar justo en frente suyo; por su parte el pelinegro quedó pasmado por sus palabras… ¿Amor? ¿Qué alguien lo amara? Era un sentimiento que solamente lo había sentido con su prometida Seris, sus ojos observaron como la elfo de cabellos largos lloraba mientras que la otra chica que visualizaba se levantaba y flotaba hacia él… si, así es… FLOTABA hacia él.

"Se… ¿Seris?" – Preguntó en un murmullo Raven asustado, pero la mencionada le hizo con un gesto amable que se callara

"Mi querido Raven… has pasado tanto sufrimiento por nosotros… pero el morir no es la salida a los problemas… tienes que sobreponerte ante ellos y luchar por lo que creas es correcto…" – Seris se acercó y abrazó a Raven, quien intentó corresponder pero el cuerpo de la chica era intangible –"…eso mismo hicimos nosotros… sufrimos por ti cuando estabas en prisión y por eso fuimos en tu auxilio, ese fue nuestro ideal… recuperar a nuestro querido capitán…" – Seris comenzaba a desaparecer frente a los ojos de Raven y ante la luna –"…esa chica tiene un amor hacia ti invaluable… tanto como el que yo te profesé en vida… cuídala, no permitas que tenga el mismo destino que yo" – La chica se despidió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro antes de desaparecer y dejar tanto al pelinegro como a la peli amarillo solos en aquel santuario. Raven aún estaba pasmado por lo sucedido, pero a la vez tenía un pensamiento diferente, caminó lentamente hacia Rena (jamás había pensado que caminar unos cuantos centímetros le resultaría tan difícil), la tomó de sus hombros y la levantó; ella, al sentir el contacto, detuvo sus sollozos.

"Tú…" – Preguntó algo dubitativo el chico –"… ¿estás bien de querer… a este monstruo?" – Ahora fue el turno de ella para quedar impresionada, aunque en el fondo de su corazón esperaba una respuesta positiva de su parte, jamás espero tener que responder a eso, la chica parecía haber perdido el habla y, por lo tanto, tomó la decisión de que si no podía responder con palabras, lo haría con hechos… tomó suavemente el rostro del chico y besó sus labios sin ninguna dilación; Raven no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha y, en ese momento su mente comenzó a recordar su viaje, y como la arquera había sido tan atento hacia él en cada momento y en como ella acudía en su rescate ya sea dentro como fuera del campo de batalla, tras esos fugaces recuerdos el chico correspondió a la chica y así estuvieron hasta que la necesidad del aire se hizo presente

"E…Esto… ¿Esto ha respondido… tu duda?" – Preguntó sonrojada y ligeramente entrecortado la rubia con sus mejillas coloradas, Raven no pudo evitar pensar que se miraba adorable de esa forma y le sonrió amablemente mientras la envolvía con sus brazos y posaba su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

"Sí… gracias…" – Le susurró en sus oídos para, nuevamente, quedarse viendo a los ojos, perdiéndose en las pupilas de aquel que veían y juntar sus labios para demostrar su amor.

Después de aquel incidente, Raven se re integró al grupo y siguieron con su misión, aunque en algunos momentos su pasado volvía a atormentarle, esta vez él podía sobreponerse a ellos gracias a ella y es que, cada vez que la observaba se alegraba de saber que aún seres como él podían dejar atrás sus culpas y ver todo de una forma diferente gracias al poder del amor.

* * *

OK... yo aquí de nuevo, agradeciendo que hayas leído mi historia corta... no tengo nada más que agregar más que si tienen algún comentario bueno, malo, constructivo, destructivo, tomatazo (?) pueden dejarlo via **review** no importando que tengan o no cuenta en la página... gracias y... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín algo tardío! xD

**MS-TaKa/Reignird **se despide desde mi tierra Nicaragua.


End file.
